


Breaking the Leash (Oneshot)

by transjnpr



Category: RWBY
Genre: clover actually sees sense, implied fairgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjnpr/pseuds/transjnpr
Summary: Waking up in an infirmary, Clover Ebi finds himself with a decision to make.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Breaking the Leash (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i thought it this while in the bath and there's no way it's what's gonna happen but let me dream please

Waking up was an interesting process for Clover. First, he could hear people whispering, and wondered why there were other people in his personal sleeping quarters. Next, he sensed that he’d been asleep for quite a while, and briefly panicked, wondering how he’d possibly slept late, and how he’d be punished for it.

Then he remembered. The crash, the battle, the chaos.

Qrow.

The sword plunging through his torso.

So why was he awake, then? Was this the afterlife? Was it real after all? Why were people whispering in the afterlife?

He realized his eyes were shut and, blearily, he opened them. Almost immediately, he wanted to close them again as bright light flared into his eyes. After a moment though, his vision adjusted, and he realized he was looking at a roof. Another moment, and he recognized the stark white tiles of the Atlas military infirmary.

He was alive. How in the name of the Gods was he alive?

“You’re finally awake.”

Clover almost jumped at the voice. He pushed himself up slightly and saw James Ironwood staring down at him, his expression relieved. To the side, the rest of his team were gazing at him. They were silent now, but Clover realized they must have been the ones whispering before.

“Took you long enough,” James added, with a small chuckle. Clover almost winced. The words had been lighthearted in tone, but had it really been a joke? Or had Ironwood grown impatient for him to- somehow- wake up?

The reminder that he was supposed to be dead made him realize that he couldn't feel any pain. For a moment, he wondered if his senses were just taking a while to fully return. But no, he could feel an extreme ache in his muscles, but not the intense pain of a stab wound. He could certainly feel the memory of being stabbed. One couldn’t easily forget that. Especially not due to the circumstances it had occurred under.

“What...how am I here?” He managed to ask. His throat felt dry and his words came out strained.

“You were unconscious when they found you, but still alive,” James explained, his expression plain and unreadable. “We were able to save you, but we had to…reinforce…part of your body.”

In that moment, Clover realized it wasn’t simply that he couldn’t feel the wound. He couldn’t feel that part of his torso at _all_. He moved his hand to feel where the wound had been and his fingers hit cold, hard metal. Part of him had been replaced, not unlike Ironwood’s half-bionic body. He felt cold, and it wasn’t just because the metal part of him was physically so.

James half-smiled. “I suppose you could say you were lucky.”

Once, Clover would have chuckled along at the joke. But now, in light of everything, he couldn’t find himself even cracking a smile. He felt numb.

“If that traitor Qrow had been just an inch over, you wouldn’t have made it.”

Clover turned his head to look at Elm as she growled the words, saying Qrow’s name with particular bitterness. Beside her, Harriet nodded, fury blazing in her eyes. Vine’s face was as unreadable as always, but Marrow just looked concerned, with none of his usual youthful energy.

Qrow…Clover’s chest ached as he thought of the dark-haired man. How he’d held Clover as he’d lain bleeding out, how his face had been a mix of heartbreak, desperation, and fury. The last thing Clover could remember was the warmth of his arms. Qrow hadn’t wanted this. And he had _not_ caused it.

“It wasn’t Qrow,” he rasped. “It was Tyrian.” With slight hesitance, he added a small lie, “Qrow had nothing to do with it.” He left out that Qrow had been fighting him as well as Tyrian. After all, he wouldn’t have had to if Clover hadn’t gotten his priorities so wrong. Inwardly, he kicked himself. Looking back, the decision to fight Qrow had been stupid, when a serial killer was _right there_. Qrow had only been defending himself.

James lifted an eyebrow. “Is that so? So, where was Qrow when you were attacked, then? Why wasn’t he able to prevent it?”

Clover’s mind raced for another lie. “The fighting brought Grimm.” He replied quickly. “Qrow was fighting them while I handled Tyrian. He managed to get rid of them, but one of them knocked his weapon away in the process. Tyrian grabbed it and struck before Qrow noticed.” He hoped it was convincing enough. Even in the case of the truth, Qrow hadn’t been wrong, but the chances of everyone else seeing it that way were hair-thin. For extra measure, he added, “Qrow didn’t do anything wrong.”

Ironwood’s gaze hardened slightly. “Even if he wasn’t the one who nearly killed you, I think you’ve forgotten that Qrow is still a traitor to Atlas.” Before Clover could reply, the general began to pace. “He and Robyn have been imprisoned, but those kids are still on the run. As soon as you’ve recovered, I’ll need you back out there to find them and take them down in any way you must.”

Clover stared at him for a moment. Was he implying that he and the other Ace Ops should _kill_ these teenagers if they saw fit? He wanted to believe that it wasn’t the case, but a sinking feeling entered his gut. Really, he shouldn’t be surprised at all.

He recalled what he thought would be his last words to Qrow as he lay dying: _Someone had to take the fall_.

Deep down, he’d always known the truth. James would sacrifice anything to beat Salem’s forces, to be the hero, and that meant any _one_. Clover wasn’t sure if he had the right to complain. He had signed up for this, after all. His life was nothing, in the grand scheme of things. But Qrow and these _kids_ had not. And they did not deserve death for some supposed betrayal.

He narrowed his eyes. “No,” he replied. “I won’t do it.”

James stopped pacing and turned to him with cold eyes. “Excuse me?”

The other Ace Ops all stiffened, staring at him incredulously. Elm and Harriet exchanged a look and Marrow’s eyes were wide. Even Vine looked astonished.

Despite his aching muscles, Clover pushed himself higher. “I appreciate that you saved my life, James,” He rasped. “But I know that you didn’t do it because you value my life as a human being. You did it because you need me to fight for you.”

The silence was deafening as his words hung in the air. Ironwood was stiffly in place, his gaze growing more furious by the second, though Clover could sense the desperation in him. Of course he was desperate; his top attack dog was chewing away his leash.

Clover continued, his voice growing stronger. “When we signed up for this job, we signed away our lives. We knew that cost. But we’ve become nothing more than mindless weapons to you, to the point where we wouldn’t dream of defying an order. You’ve twisted the concept of loyalty into blind obedience.”

He cast a glance at his team, who stared at him in horror. Marrow looked especially uncomfortable, and Clover felt for him. In the past, he had considered the boy the weakest member of the team; too soft and hesitant to follow more extreme orders. Now, he saw that it wasn’t a weakness. It was a strength. To question the morality of one’s action took strength, and courage, and even that quality in Marrow was being worn away. But Clover could see the struggle in the young man’s eyes and realized how especially difficult the situation must have been for him. When teams RWBY and JNR had shown up, they’d offered something to him that the Ace Ops never would have- friendship. As the newly-graduated rookie, Marrow was the root of every joke, jabbed at constantly, and Clover had done nothing to stop it. But the teenagers had treated Marrow like an equal, admired him, even. And now he was being forced against them.

He turned his focus back to Ironwood. “The only reason I almost lost my life is that you expected me to arrest someone I was becoming to see as close, with no explanation. You expected me to prioritize his arrest over the transport of a dangerous serial killer. And I obeyed without question. But I cannot continue to fight for you if you expect me to destroy our allies.” He kept his voice level, but he felt strength returning as he spoke, and a flame sparked inside him.

“No one man should get to decide the fate of the world or even the fate of one city. And we should not blindly accept orders purely on the basis that one man has ordered them.”

The room was silent for a moment. Ironwood blinked, slowly. The was no fire in his eyes, no life. No humanity.

“If that traitor means so much to you,” he replied coolly. “Then you can join him in a cell until I have the time to figure out a proper punishment for your insubordination.”

Clover was not surprised. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to get through to Ironwood. Making his point clear was enough. He expected no protest from his team, and received none.

“You aren’t thinking clearly, James.” He responded calmly. “I’ll still be doing what I can against Salem and I’m sure I can say the same for Qrow and the kids. But we will be a stronger force _together_ if you can put your pride aside.”

Rage flared in James’ eyes, though there was still no life. “You think this is because of _pride?_ ” he hissed. “Salem is _here_. Right now. She _has_ the relic and she’s going to make her move at _any_ time.” He stepped closer to Clover. “If I can’t _trust_ who I’m fighting with, our numbers mean _nothing_. I’m not going to let myself fall into the trap of placing my trust in people who have lied to me and would sooner put their effort into protecting a few citizens instead of the _entire world_.”

Clover could imagine that he was referring to Mantle, but he’d spent enough time with Qrow to know that he and those kids were stronger and smarter than Ironwood assumed. If they put their minds to it and had the power, Clover was sure they could figure out a way to help Mantle _and_ fight off Salem. They at least needed to _try_. He realized that now. Whenever Ruby, or Nora, or any of them had brought it up, he’d thought them naïve. But his mind was clear now.

All the same, he knew he was in no position to fight. He resigned to Ironwood’s wishes. “Very well,” he replied simply. “But I sincerely hope this doesn’t backfire on you.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Ironwood growled. “Clearly, you do not.” Without a word, he turned and left the room.

Left alone with his team, Clover turned and gazed at them, saying nothing. Marrow wasn’t the only one who looked uncomfortable anymore; none of the four would meet his gaze. It was plain to see that they were torn between their leader and General. They were _supposed_ to be loyal to both. So, what were they supposed to do in a situation like this? They were becoming like mere Atlesian Paladins who’s programming was failing. After a moment, they turned and followed Ironwood out of the room. Marrow was the last to leave and turned at the door to look back at Clover, his dog tail drooping lower than Clover had ever seen.

Clover wanted to ask him to do what was right, to not follow Ironwood down his dark path. But at the same time, he could understand that the young man was terrified to defy Ironwood. Clover met his eyes and gave him a slight nod.

“It’s okay,” He told him gently. “I hope you’ll figure it out.”

Left alone in the room, he lay back as he waited for the arrest to come. He wasn’t sure what he’d do once he was imprisoned, but he wasn’t set on giving up. He wasn’t sure if James had been literal when he said he’d be joining Qrow in a cell, but if he had been, then maybe the two of them could figure something out. At the very least, Clover could make amends. Apologize for what he’d done. Assure Qrow that nothing was his fault. But if they were together, they at least had some amount of hope.

If they were lucky.


End file.
